


Beachandy

by v0ltaire



Series: don’t read this [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism?, M/M, PWP, Porn, Public Sex, handjob, switching tense because i’m a bad pornmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0ltaire/pseuds/v0ltaire
Summary: “Hey, do you remember back in high school, that handy I gave you at the Jersey Shore?”“Yeah, at 3 am when all our friends were watching and I was high off my ass? I’m so glad you mentioned that, just, delighted. A wonderful memory.”





	Beachandy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this episode of game grumps:  
> https://youtu.be/nOgeFtnrqWA
> 
> don’t talk to me

It was a week Frank had officially met Gerard Way, as in handshake-handshake-nice-to-meet-you, the real stuff. Frank knew Mikey from all the backyard party shows he played and when the older Way had come home for the summer in attendance at an event exactly such as that Frank had said, “Who is that? I have to know him right now.”, and then it was done that seven days ago, courtesy of Mikey telling Frank to shut up and introduce himself.

Now, it was the following Saturday and there was a beach shindig that happened every year the first week of summer break, and not only were all his school friends and enemies there, so was Gerard because apparently he only hung out with Mikey. Which was fair, Frank thought, if his only friend in the world was Mikey Way he’d be very okay with that.

Frank had decided to ask Hambone to join him, even if he had graduated already, because he felt cooler having older friends around. They’d stopped to acquire liquor, despite being underage because rules don’t apply to those with convincing enough fake ID’s, and they’d mosied on up to the shore, abandoning each other straight away for more fruitful prospects.

Which is how Frank found himself with a half a case of something alcoholic in his hand, an opened can in the other, and a whole lot of a dumb facial expression wondering just where in tarnation he was supposed to waste his time this evening.

It was around twenty minutes of moping that he noticed his newest fixation staring aridly into the distance like a big buffoon and Frank decided to try his luck.

“Hey, remember me?”, he said, and Gerard startled, looking up for a moment before a grin crossed his face and Frank took that as a yes so he sat down on the sand.

Gerard jimmied a hand at the pack at Frank’s side and he obliged enthusiastically, “So what’d your brother have to do to drag you out to a fucking high school party?”

Gerard shrugged, chugging half the can down and wiping his leaking mouth with the back of his stained sweater sleeve, “Didn’t have to do any convincing, actually. I’m just really lame.”

“Oh,” Frank said, “Whelp! me too.”

They sat there for a heady few hours talking about all sorts of things like comics and movies and friends, like people do. The sun slowly vanished into the ocean and the mostly illegal fires scattered around the beach among the huddles of teens didn’t seem to catch Frank and Gerard, who had grown steadily closer through out the evening.

Frank was in the middle of saying something about the sociopolitical context of Red Dawn and other such propaganda blah blah when Gerard had leaned in suddenly to cut him off with a kiss. Which, what? Yeah, okay.

It was a wet, slimy, slightly gross and humid thing to suddenly be attacked by a tongue but Frank also felt grateful, this weird mantra playing in his head of Yes Please Thank You, Yes Please Thank You. Gerard’s hand had slipped over Frank’s, and then up his arm rubbing idly up and down as the kiss deepened.

Gerard’s hand squeezed Frank’s forearm as he drew back, gasping for air, and they stared at each other with eager surprise. “I hope you don’t think I make a habit of hitting on my little brother’s friends.”, said Gerard.

Frank snorted, “Of course not. I known how goddam special I am.”, and they both giggled at each other.

Gerard leaned in again, a one soft chaste kiss, then another a bit longer pulling Frank along with him, and finally another and they sighed into each other, letting the weight of their bodies lean against the other.

Frank’s hands scrambled desperately at Gerard’s chest and sides as they kept going. His face was hot and he could feel the tension in his gut building, his cock strained against his too-tight pants as he thought about what he wanted Gerard to do to him.

They broke apart again, gasping quietly for air and groping at one another when Gerard snaked his hand to cup the curve of Frank’s crotch, “Someone’s happy,” he murmured, leaning in for another fast kiss, “I could put my mouth to better use or we can stop, up to you.”

Frank gulped, he knew this couldn’t stop, absolutely not, but the making out was so nice. He likes the feeling of Gerard’s face on his face too much to push him down, “Can you just...jerk me off?”

Gerard didn’t seem put off by that, one bit, and nodded enthusiastically, leaning his head back into Frank’s neck to nip and suck as his hand worked open the belt and the zipper of Frank’s jeans.

Frank bit his lip to stop himself from shouting as Gerard’s hand encircled his throbbing dick and squeezed just slightly too hard. Gerard urged Frank’s hips up to pull down the boxer briefs and Frank gasps at the cold air hitting his skin, his head lulls back and he doesn’t move even with the worrying sound of Gerard coughing into his hand.

No, spitting into his hand, as his palm is awfully warm and wet when it makes contact with the base of Frank’s cock. Gerard pumps him up, like revving the engine before beginning the race, and then he builds up momentum, taking off at lightening speed.

In theory, Frank thinks, it should feel like some form of carpet burn, but Gerard’s rapid movements have him so unable to focus on anything but the sensation on his sensitive shaft that he’s shaking with how good it feels when it’s someone else. 

He can feel himself almost there, and he gives a very brief grunt to Gerard but the effort is lost as Frank convulses and cums into Gerard’s hand.

Gerard pumps him through it, making eye contact as he takes his sullied hand and licks the residue from his fingers. Frank let’s out a needy whine because jesus fuck that’s hot.

They leave the beach that night anonymous as they entered it, but this time together.


End file.
